1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of craft supplies in general and in particular to a card folding template for creating cards from folded paper stock.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,760,506; 5,052,118; 6,434,844; 2001/0047843 A1; and D475,307 S, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse template arrangements and methods of fabricating greeting cards.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and extremely practical method and apparatus for fabricating a plurality of folded greeting cards having different fold configurations from standard sized paper stock.
One of the most difficult tasks for crafters to accomplish when creating handmade greeting cards is the ostensibly simple task of creating straight and properly spaced creases in the paper stock that is employed in the card making process so that all of the panels of the folded card have the proper dimensions.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among crafters for a new and improved card folding template that produces straight, crisp fold lines at the proper intervals on paper stock such that the panels of the finished card are of the proper dimensions and configurations; and the provision of such a card folding template is the stated objective of the present invention.